


General's Orders

by Kitty_18



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: M/M, Poe has a really obvious crush on Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_18/pseuds/Kitty_18
Summary: General Organa has an inquiry about an unusual symbol on Poe's mission report. BB-8 may even have a cunning plan about what to do with Poe's feelings for Finn.





	General's Orders

"Dameron," Leia said curtly as Poe arrived. He almost froze in his tracks at the tone, but had the self control to position himself in front of her desk, hands clenched behind his back.

BB-8, on the other hand, bumped into the back of his legs. The droid gave a sheepish bleep before hiding behind his boots.

"General."

Leia's office was full of instruments, read-outs, and the thrum of the engines beneath them. She was ignoring all of them aside from the datapad in front of her.

"I've been reading your latest mission report," Leia said. "I must say, it was very informative."

"Thank you," Poe said, his brow creasing. Leia's expression was perfectly neutral, but she would never have called him in for a mere congratulation.

Then he felt BB-8 shrink further into his boot, and he knew something had to be up.

"However," Leia continued. "I came across a symbol I must admit I'm unfamiliar with. Perhaps you could enlighten me?"

Leia enlarged the image on the screen with a flip of her fingers, and turned it towards Poe. He felt a shock vibrate through his mind, and heat pan over his cheeks.

"I, I - " he started. "BB-8... well."

The screen showed, in the scribble of Poe's handwriting, 'Finn' in bold letters. Tiny pink hearts and rocket-powered cupid arrows swirled around the name.

Poe looked down at BB-8. The droid glanced up from peeping around his leg and beeped apologetically.

Poe straightened himself up. "I'm sorry, Ma'am. It won't happen again."

Leia sighed. "Just ask him out for a drink, Dameron'"

"I might," Poe said, backing out of the door.

"That's an order!" Leia called out as the door closed.

Poe was only a few paces away before he looked down at BB-8. "You were suppose to delete all of those."

BB-8 wobbled in his cutest fashion as he warbled his response. Poe was having none of it.

"I'm not that obvious! And Leia does have good ideas, but..."

BB-8 gave a few more staccato beeps.

Poe sighed and turned a corner, stepping past two hurrying technicians. "What have you got me into this time?"

If he didn't know better, he could have sworn the little droid was smug.


End file.
